Darry's Final Hour
by HordeFighter
Summary: What happens after Darry is taken by the Creeper, what does the crepper truly do to him, what kind of pain does he go through plz R


I knew I was going to die the moment he scooped me up from the police station and hauled me out the window. I could feel the tight grip he had on me, there was no was I was going to escape him. Even if I did I would just fall to my death, the ground below look like a much better way to go then having him do whatever he was going to do to me. It was worth a shot I would rather fall to my death anyway. I started pounding away at his grip hopping I would hurt him and he would just drop me already. No such luck who was I kidding he got me and there wasn't anything I could do. I sat there helplessly listening to the noise his huge bat-like wings made. My mind was wandering from thought to thought. This couldn't be it there had to be a way out of it. It felt like we had been flying for hours I nearly fell asleep. He dropped to the ground and threw me hard on the ground. I let out a groan and rolled onto my back. He gazed down at me and smiled that wicket and unpleasant smile of his.

I took a chance and rose quickly to my feet, as fast as I could I started running towards the road which was only a mere 10 feet away. He was too quick his hand connected with my head giving me a powerful and painful blow. I felt like my skull had just cracked. He smiled again and grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me inside to wherever we were. I kicked and struggled making it difficult for him to drag me inside. He was too big and strong for me. Of course it was hard for me to struggle this guy wasn't human; he was an abomination a disgrace against nature. He had to be stopped what he was doing was wrong of course it was wrong. I knew I couldn't do anything to stop him, it was my end, the life I lived would end tonight and I would face death.

He took me into a room filled with human body parts everywhere. Immediately I puked because of the foul stench that pierced my nostrils, it was the foulest thing I had ever smelled in my life. I caught sight of a very large metal table and I knew then what he was going to do to me. He wanted one of my body parts to eat or regenerate or whatever the fuck this creature did. But which body part did I have that he wanted. My lips, my ears, what was his reasoning for taking me away from my sister. Wherever Trish was I prayed to god she was safe that he wouldn't fly back to the police station and take here after he was done with me. I gazed at the metal table in horror it had a bloodstains all over it. He yanked me to my feet so hard that my shoulder popped out of place. I groaned in pain tried to hold my now out of place shoulder. He wouldn't have that with one swift movement he popped my other shoulder out of place. I couldn't move both my arms without searing pain shooting through both of them. He threw me back on the floor and moved over to his table. I sat there groaning in pain from my arms and crawled away from him a bit.

He rummaged through his materials and weapons for what seem like ages. I managed to crawl a good distance away from him. He took a dagger from his desk and held it in his left hand, his head turned and his eyes were now on me. Heavy footsteps came in my direction, I panicked and quickly rose to my feet, and before I could run away he came up behind me and shoved me against the dirty hard ground. My face connected hard with the floor causing my lip to crack. Blood started gushing out of my mouth. He once again grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards the metal table. He yanked me up again and placed a hand at my throat causing me cough. He took his dagger and sliced open my yellow Bannon shirt. With his hand still on my throat his dagger ripped off my pants then my boxers leaving me nude. He threw my nude body onto the metal table and shackled both my hands and feet. I laid there for a good hour or two pressed up against the cold metal. I was so frightened I could hear him at his desk rummaging and sharpening his weapons. He finally leaned over me and smiled that smile of his frightened me so much. It was time for me to go through the worst pain I have ever experience in my life. Death was so close to me I could see it.

He started off by smelling every single part of me starting with me head, down to my chest and in the lower areas. I kicked and thrashed against the shackles so that he wouldn't touch me anymore. His face was by my knee smelling and licking at my body. His smelling traveled upwards until it finally settled on my face again. He smiled widely as soon as he smelled and licked my eyelids. He took his dagger and roughly cut off my thin eyebrows. I started to shake violently out of fear and hatred, I hated him so much everything he did to people. Without warning his dagger tip slide under my eyelid and was yanked up. I cried hard as I felt my eyelid being cut off.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed loudly.

Minutes later both my eyelids were gone, I sat there whimpering and groaning wishing he would kill me before taking my body part he wanted. I finally realized what he was after; he had been after my eyes the whole entire time.

"JUST KILL ME PLEASE" I begged.

He plunged his dagger just above my eyebrow and popped out one of my eye. I screamed as my vision became blurry. All I could think about was dying and I just wanted him to kill me and end my suffering. It wasn't long before he popped out my other eye. Everything was dark; I didn't know what he was going to do next. I was in agony it wouldn't be long now until I died. Without eyes I was still able to feel and sense. How someone could live for a few minutes without eyes was a mystery to me. I screamed as his dagger sliced off my lower area. Why did he have to make me suffer like this? I kept telling myself it will be over soon, deep down I knew he wasn't going to let me die just yet.

Twenty minutes later relief overtook me, there was no more pain and I felt nothing, heard anything, saw nothing. Finally I was dead or at least I thought I was. Was this what dead was seeing, hearing and feeling nothing. To my surprise a flash of light appeared in front of me giving me my eyesight back. I glanced around my surrounds and realized I was still in his room. It was strange though my yellow Bannon shirt and pants were back on and I had eyes to see out of. The strangest part was I was see through only a blur. I studied my hands and my body examining closely to my new appearance. I was in fact a ghost.

A large light appeared in front of me it beamed through his roof and into the sky. Was this a ride to heaven? I didn't touch it didn't move, finally the light vanished and I was left in his room nothing but a blur. I was unsure of what to do so I stared at my lifeless body; he had taken my eyes and did something to the back of my head. I watched for hours as he cut up my body making my flesh and bones weapons. The small tattoo of a rose I had on my belly button was now a hand held weapon. Finally I had enough of watching him decapitate my body. My shadowy figure rose and disappeared through the wall into the sunny daylight. My goal as a ghost was to find a way of communicating with the living and warning them of the Creeper. I had to do it I didn't want nobody else to suffer the same fate I did. Walking was the only thing I could do at the moment. I sat down on the edge of the road and looked into the tall cornfield that was behind me. This was were I was going to hide and warn the living. I walked into the cornfield not looking back at the life I once lived.


End file.
